Kiba Elunal's Q&A
by KibaElunal
Summary: Hey everyone, want to ask me a question that would force me to lay bare the deepest recesses of my soul and reveal my darkest of secrets? Go ahead! Resurrected from it's previous ashes I have here for you the Question and Answers segment. Rules are in the first chapter, along with some FAQ's so be sure to check those out. Allow three to five days for a response to your questions.
1. Chapter 1

KibaElunal's Q&A

Hey everyone. Some of you may remember that early on in my career I had a Q&A story up where you could post questions and I'd answer them for you (duh), before I had to remove them for personal reasons.

Well, I'm excited to inform you that I'm bringing it back. Seeing as we're coming up on the TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY of when I started writing League of Legends Fanfiction, I've decided I'd give a chance for you, my awesome readers, to send me whatever questions you'd like answered.

* * *

Firstly, basic rules:

I will not answer any questions regarding upcoming plots or story elements; meaning if you ask something such as "What did Arashi do?" or "Who built Anna?" or "Is Ahri going to cheat on Kal?", I'll probably just inform you that you have to read on and wait to see what will happen. If you have a question in regards to an event that has already occurred in the story, I'll be happy to answer it. I'll mark it with a pretty hefty "Spoiler" tag before the question and answer, so that if you've yet to finish said story you can skip over the question.

Be aware that your question will be published along with the answer to it. That being said, if you're going to give me information that you don't wish to be shared as a foundation for the question you have for me (I.e. I had this deeply personal thing happen to me, do you have advice?) send it to me in a private message with the subject Q&A Private and I'll usually respond pretty quickly.

ANY question is fine. And I mean that; literally anything. Obviously if it's a question about some other person that may have been mentioned in one of my Author's Notes (my girlfriend, etc) I'll have to ask them for permission to answer it, so your question may not show up in the very next chapter, if at all. However, any question pertaining to solely myself or my stories will be answered, the only exception obviously being things that are unsafe for me to tell you (bank accounts, address, etc.) Other than that, ask away and I'll answer whatever you like.

If you'd like to submit a question for me to answer simply either leave a review or send me a private message with the subject "A Question" or "Q&A" or something of that nature. Originally I imposed a limit on my Q&A (post every five questions), but I will be doing this more on a time-basis instead. So if you ask me a question, it can be up to three to five days before it's answered in a post. Don't worry, I won't half-ass my answers. They'll all be at least a few sentences long (some have been known to become paragraphs).

Please make your questions clear. I know some of my readers are from foreign countries and have trouble speaking English, and that's fine. Plug whatever you want to ask into Google Translate and I'll usually be able to get the gist of it, but if you're concerned that what you're asking may be confusing, I'd much rather you emphasize what you're asking rather than hoping for the best. If I do answer you in a way that doesn't really tell you what you want to know, feel free to send me a private message telling me so. I'll gladly give you whatever information you're trying to get.

* * *

Next, FAQ's:

Going to get a few basics out of the way real quick. Here are some of the most commonly asked questions from my readers.

"Are you going to continue writing [insert story title here]?" _Odds are, the answer is yes. Only two stories I've started have been canceled: Darkness' Embrace and Here Be Dragons, both due to lack of interest, skill, or both. I will say that I've placed my stories on a rotation, so I'm only working on three individual stories at a time. Your story will continue onward eventually, you may just have to wait for it to enter rotation._

"Will you read my story?" _Oddly enough, as much as I love writing fanfiction I don't actually read much of it. That's not to say I won't read your stories, on the contrary, I generally will read the first chapter or two and give you my advice in regards to writing style, tone, etc. Don't panic, my criticism is always constructive and I'll never insult or berate your work in a review. I don't like it when it happens to me, I'm not going to do it to someone else._

"In the Author's Note of Mending Broken Wings Ch. 1, it kind of seemed like a big 'Fuck You' to your readers. What gives?" _Sorry, it was not meant to be taken that way. The last thing I wanted was to give the impression that my readers are not important to me. What I was aiming for was to say that I want to try to write something that you'll enjoy without necessarily pandering to you as a reader. If you enjoy what I write, then it should be because you enjoyed my style, not the style that I guessed you'd like. It's a hard concept to explain, just know that my readers are special and important to me, and in no way was it meant to be a dick move._

"Where do you get your inspiration from?" _To be honest, things just kind of flow out of me. Usually I'm inspired by dreams, daydreams, shows, movies, etc. George R. R. Martin once said that there are two categories of writers: Growers and Architects. An Architect will build their story from the ground up, having planned out every little plot point and story element before they even put pen to paper; a Grower plants the seed of a story idea and let's the elements take him where they go, letting it grow naturally from beginning to end. No writer is solely one or the other, and neither is better or worse than the other one. I myself am more a Grower than an Architect, and as such usually a story's events aren't even planned out until I get to them. When I wrote A Boy and His Fox, most of it was thinking like 'This would be cool, alright I'll start setting up what it takes to get there'._

 **SPOILER (A Boy and His Fox): "** How dare Kal cheat on Ahri? And then she forgave him?! That's such bullshit, and I'm pissed off. I hate you and I'll never read anything you write ever again." _Now, now, just calm down. Believe me, I know as much as the next person the feelings of rage and betrayal when a ship you like is tossed about on the ocean (Looking at you Starfox: Command -flips the bird-) but when you take a deep breath and think about what that means between them, it's a huge deal. For Kal, it shows that his word is more important to him than his own personal feelings about the subject. His first concern was keeping it secret, because he didn't want to lose Ahri, but he changed his mind because he knew it was the wrong thing to do. Also, everyone is quick to board the 'Fuck-Kal-he's-an-asshole' train, but let's not forget that Lux used his promise to essentially rape him. As for Ahri's quick jump to forgiveness: she was not happy about the events that played out. Anybody would be pissed, sad, and hurt and it's important to know that she was. But (and while this is the part that's hard to understand) when you have a very deep relationship with someone, and you really love them to the point where you'd die for them, well you'd forgive them for pretty much anything. It'd be one thing if Kal simply cheated on Ahri because he wanted to, but having seen his inner turmoil about the whole situation, she pieced together that he didn't like the situation either. So to recap, she forgave him because: She loves him, she knew it was against his will, and he planned on telling her after anyway (despite wishing to keep it secret at first). If you're still upset that's fine, you're meant to be. I didn't write it expecting everyone to nod their heads and just kind of pretend like nothing happened, but if you read Magic of a Young Girl's Heart you'll notice that Kal and Ahri even joke about it, because they're just that close with one another. Besides, Ahri gets her revenge anyway._

"Can you put my OC in your story/Can you ship these two?" _While I do look into it as a case-by-case basis, my answer will typically be no. It's nothing against you guys at all, and I'm not saying your OC is bad or that I disagree with your ship, but chances are it's hard for me to wriggle in your character/ship into the plot. I'm a bit more willing with ships, assuming that it's not with a main character. (I.e. In A Boy and His Fox, I shipped Jarvan with Shyvana at a reader's request because it wasn't an integral part of the story, while I didn't perform a request to ship Caitlyn and Jayce in Smoothest of Criminals because it was an integral part of the story.)_

"When is the second part of your original novel coming out?" _Unfortunately, my focus has kind of shifted at the moment from my original work to my fanfiction for the time being. I'm still working on it every now and then, but it's moving very slowly. So slowly, in fact, that I'm not even sure I can give you a projected date. However, it will be done, and it will be published, I promise. Sorry to my readers overseas, Amazon indicated they would translate the book, but they have not. In addition, if you'd like to read the novel but don't have any money, just tell me and I'll work something out for you. Yeah, I'm a crappy business man, but I didn't write the thing to make money and let's face it, no one reads jack on fictionpress anyway. For those of you who would like to purchase a copy to support me, the book is titled Trinity Wars Book One: Behemoth. It's available in Amazon (digital and paperback), in all countries. If you do buy a copy, please, please, please leave a review of the book online. The more reviews I have, the more I'll get people to look into it._

"You mention a lot that your job has been taking a lot of your time. What exactly do you do that robs me of my beloved fanfictions?" _Well, essentially I'm a teacher at a private school that is dedicated to what we call 'Quirky' kids. I know that in European countries this is a rather insulting term, but here it's a much kinder way of saying socially inept. Basically, if you've ever watched The Big Bang Theory, I teach a school full of Sheldons. Some of my students are diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder, Asperger's Syndrome, ADHD, Tourette's, etc. As one would imagine, it's rather draining of my energy, but I love it so what can you do? I usually get home and just pass out, but as you may be able to tell I tend to have insomnia so I write at the wee hours of the morning. That being said, if you ever need tutoring in Math(s) let me know and I'll do my best to help you. Or, if you'd like, I have some exercises for creative writing that may help you become better that I'd be happy to share with you. I'm not going to be so arrogant as to be all "Just watch kid, someday you'll be as awesome as me" but I think it'll help you find a different perspective on some aspects of writing that may be of assistance._

"I don't see you on League very often, are there other games that you play?" _As a matter of fact, yes. Sort of, when I have time. I enjoy playing Minecraft, Onigiri, Hearthstone etc. I used to play Neverwinter. I very rarely (but absolutely love to) play Puzzle Pirates (don't laugh, it's fun D:). I don't really play any other MOBA's, mostly because I'm much more of an adventure sort of person than a PVP dudebro. However, a reader of mine (Heerco, who is a saint for all the help he's been), is about to start playing D &D on a virtual table with myself and a few others. We may record it, but we've also discussed doing it on a livestream, so be on the lookout for that. I also enjoy Roleplaying on IMVU, but again I don't do it often._

Well that's pretty much it for the introduction. I look forward to hearing your questions! I wish you all the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone, here are the first round of questions. As in the FAQ's I'll place the question in normal text and my answer will be italicized. I know it's nowhere close to three days, but I was so surprised by how quickly I got questions and I became too excited. I also have that problem when I write something -.- nothing's worse than when I've just finished a chapter but fanfiction is down.

Rinark asks: "Will you be starting any new stories soon? Prehaps something from bilgewater." _I actually already have a story for bilgewater, sort of. It doesn't have very many chapters, but it's called Three Sheets to the Wind and it's centered around an amateur soft-hearted cabin boy who wants to become a pirate, and his life as he works under Miss Fortune. The story isn't presently in rotation, but it is one of the one's high on the list to substitute into the rotation._

Defiantly Not Me asks: "Are you ever, ever, everrrr... going to "revive" Sound and Fury?" _Well, as stated within the FAQ's of the first chapter, the only two stories I do not have any plans on continuing are Darkness' Embrace and Here Be Dragons. Thus, yes I will be "reviving" Sound and Fury, but only when it comes back into rotation._

AdiposeSnorlax asks: "Hey I've been reading ur stuff for a while and I was just wondering what you thought of lord Waddlebuff's writibg. Hes pretty popular here and ppl always say he's the king of League smut so you being popular yourself, what's your opinion on his stories?" _I don't really read much in the way of fanfiction honestly. I can say that I have a lot of respect for Waddlebuff both as a person and a fellow writer. We've communicated through messages a few times, and he seems like a kind enough person. He doesn't let his popularity get to his head, and that's something to be respected. It actually makes me wonder what he thinks about being called the King of League Smut, haha._

NecrOphelia asks: "Hey there,

Do you write from personal experience? As in, some characters and interactions are based off of your own experiences.

I was just curious about that, since you didn't mention that anywhere in "Where did you get your inspiration from", and I find that events I witness in my own life are what inspire me to write the most." _Actually, as arrogant as it may be, most OC's are an aspect of my own personality, in a sense. What I do is I take a trait about myself then blow it completely out of proportion until it becomes their core. For example, Kal is my sense of justice, Thane is my cleverness, Rin is my compassion, Arashi is my temper, etc. etc. Does this make them all self-inserts? In a sense, I suppose. Huh...food for thought. Anyway, while the events of the story itself aren't necessarily based on my own life, a few of the character's interactions are. Just as an example, Kal's argument with Lucian in A Boy and His Fox was based off of a discussion I had with a friend of mine regarding gender roles and social norms. I won't go too far into it, but essentially it boils down to being raised as a protector, and whether or not that will to protect is outdated or if it's acceptable by today's standards._

TheLuckieDuckie asks: "hey Kiba, thanks for making this. there's a lot of questions I(and many others) want to ask you. My question for now is what's upper thought process when you kill off a potentially important character? have you ever regretted doing so?" (SPOILER: MAGIC OF A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART) _Great question! In truth, I usually don't kill off a character unless I have a big reason for doing so. One of the most difficult deaths I've had to write was the death of Swain. It's not much of a secret that I'm a pretty peppy guy, all in all. Because of that, emotions hit me pretty hard, so I don't like to needlessly kill characters. Most of the time, when I kill someone off my keyboard is soaked with tears, even if it's not all that sad to my readers. As for regretting killing characters, I sometimes regret dispatching of villains, because then I have to come up with other conflicts (something I can have difficulty with). Most of my stories will have good endings, mostly because I have the view that the real world already has enough bad endings. For once, I'd like a story where the good guys really do win. People call it uncreative, I call it "Too bad, it's my story and I'll make it how I like". XD_

LightRayPearlshipper asks: "I love reading reading A Boy and His Fox and always dreamed of writing a great story; however, for some reason or another, I've never been able to do so.

Back when I first started fanfiction a few years ago, my vocabulary was lacking as was my syntax. Also, ideas would stop flowing rather quickly as I saw all of these random plot holes where characters would do something they shouldn't and I couldn't find a reason for something to happen. So many things would turn out obvious and I was obsessesed with not having these mistakes. I was also obsessed with having a huge word count.

Then my technique grew. I was able to form more and more coherent sentences and paragraphs. Eventually, I found fountain pens, bought one, and started to write by hand. At this point, though, I didn't even realise I was depressed. My grandmother died in fifth grade, whom I was very close to and I still mourn for her. I think that overlaps with the standard teen depression, leading me to feel no motivation at all.

I've sorta dropped out of fanfiction for a while. I put everything irresponsibly on hold as my new Grower style (I was a bit of an architect for my first stories) failed to take me places. I desperately want to write some good fanfiction and I also would love to get something worthy of publication in terms of an original light novel.

I've been talking to a therapist for years now, but I can't get over this depression. Can you please help me? It's gotten to the point that I can only sit around in my room all day this summer, bar going out for whatever chem tutor/extracirricular etc. And then, when night time comes and my wifi turns off, I either play Osu! or draw whatever manga/anime-style art comes to mind until late at night so I wake up at 10 or 11 the next morning.

Sorry for making this so long. To sum it up, I'm depressed, stubborn, incapable of forcing myself to do things and get jammed after just 1 or 2 chapters. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please help."

 _No worries, help is on the way. Unfortunately, you're hitting every writer's biggest struggle: writer's block. No one is immune from it, and believe me there is little more in the world that is as frustrating. Makes you just want to punch a hole in the wall. Every writer has a different trick they use to overcome it. Some listen to music, others watch tv shows or movies. Personally, I just keep bashing my head against it until it gives way or I pass out._

 _As for the quality of your work, it comes with time. A Boy and His Fox was not the very first time I ever put word to paper, believe me. If quizilla was still around, you'd be able to read my horrible, horrible work that I did in junior high. To put it simply, practice makes perfect. A Boy and His Fox was my turning point, not my start. And even with A Boy and His Fox, I look back at it and read some of it and it makes me want to cry because of some of the huge mistakes I made. But just like in A Boy and His Fox (and I know that there's going to be a shit storm for saying this) grammar is not that important. -covers himself as people throw beer cans and boo- What I'm trying to say is: so long as your readers can understand your work, that's what is most important. A Boy and His Fox is rife with spelling mistakes, horrible sentence structure, a few plot holes that so many people skim over, but they really don't care because they like the story. And there's where the trick comes in. Having spelling mistakes doesn't make you a shitty writer, and word count doesn't replace quality. Everyone starts somewhere; no one expects your first work to be perfect, even if you expect that of yourself. Write because it's fun, popularity comes later._

 _In addition, there are plenty of things you can do to make yourself a better writer. Use an online thesaurus to find synonyms for a word you feel you use too often -cough cough- softly -cough cough-. Think of different ways to put things. In addition, I recommend writing on your computer. I know your wifi gets disabled at night, but you can still used Google Docs offline (that's what I use. It helps because I can access it anywhere and it copy/pastes line blocks into fanfiction) and it makes it easier to edit something that you change your mind about._

 _As for your depression, I wish I could help you. Really, I do. If therapy isn't helping you, I doubt anything I say will change how you feel but I can try. I'm sorry about your grandmother, I know it's hard to lose someone you're close to. But the important thing is that you don't let your sadness for their loss slow down your life. They wouldn't want that for you. Live your life_ _ **for**_ _them, don't hinder it because of them. As writers and artists, our job is to stir emotions in other people, and you can't do that as well if yours are blocked out by only one. I'm not saying that it's bad to have any sadness, it's only natural you'll be sad every now and then. Even I struggle with depression often, but what I've found is the most important is that you don't let it drag you down, because then you'll just become more depressed._

 _There is a story I once read called The Ornate Box, or some such thing. The story goes that a man for his sister's birthday made her a beautiful wooden box, but when trying to decide what to give her inside of it, he didn't have any money to buy her a proper present. So he gave her the box with the instructions to not open it until things were at their very worst. For the rest of his life, he never spoke to his sister again out of fear that she would discover he had given her such a horrible present, until she showed up to his 100th birthday hugged him, and told him that she loved him, and he couldn't understand how she could say that when he'd given her such a terrible present. She explained that it was actually the best present she ever received. When she lost her job, she thought about opening it and maybe selling what was inside, but she knew that another job would come along and you can't replace that. When one of her children drowned, she thought about opening it again, but she didn't because she still had two other children that needed her and what was inside wouldn't take the pain away. When her husband went off to war, she thought about opening it. The point she made was that she never actually opened the box, because no matter how bad things became, they'd never reached the very worst._

 _The reason I'm telling you this story is because sometimes in life, we face challenges. Hard times hit everyone, even if others will tell you how much better you have it than they. We all struggle, and that's okay, so long as you keep on moving. Never let your emotions weigh you down, because other people need you._ _ **You**_ _need you. Whenever something sad happens in life, I try as hard as I can to remain steadfast because (my protective nature again) I want people to rely on me and if they're hurting, sometimes it helps to have someone who isn't affected by whatever is causing the sadness._

 _I've never met your grandmother obviously, so I don't know what she was like. But I'm almost certain she'd be proud of the effort that you're putting in to your writing and your art. You can overcome it, it's just something that's hard. Depression is a state of mind, and with enough willpower, you can control that. My prescription: whenever you're starting to feel depressed, stop whatever it is you're doing for a moment. Detach from the whole world and let all the problems vanish from your mind. When I meditate, I like to picture it as red balloons containing my problems that float away. It's cheesy, I know but it really helps. It's important that for at least a minute, you stop caring about deadlines and expectations from the outside world and focus on clearing your mind and your feelings. Something else that's always helped me is remembering two very important things: 1) There's no such thing as a mistake so bad you fix it. 2) There's only one way to move forward: one step at a time. Just take everything as it comes, and I promise it'll get easier. If you start to feel overloaded, just focus on one thing, and forget about the rest. They'll come later._

 _I hope that helps at least a little bit. If you'd like to continue practicing your writing, I've got a few creative writing projects I use at the school to help boost your skills in certain areas. And don't worry, they're actually fun ones, not some boring research paper or something. I also used to do something called the Genre Wheel, where every week I'd spin it and depending on what genre it landed on, I'd have to write a short story in that genre. Or if you'd like to do some sort of collaboration story, just let me know and I'd be willing to discuss it._

Alright everyone, that's the end of the first round of questions. Keep them coming :D I'm always excited to answer anything. I wish you all the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba


	3. Chapter 3

Q&A Ch. 3

Alright everyone, got lots of questions to answer. I'm relieved that I'm getting so many and I'm actually having a lot of fun answering them so please by all means keep them coming.

NecrOphelia asks: "How do you write the outlines of your plots?

What's your favorite food? ;p"

 _Actually, as I explained earlier in my Gardener/Architect rant, I don't do much planning before hand for my stories. That being said, most of my outline is mental, and there have been quite a few times that my instinct-based writing has caused me to write myself into a corner that I struggled to get out of. As for my favorite food, as I have alluded to in many of my stories, I greatly enjoy Chinese and Japanese food. One of the many 'quirks' I've gotten from my Asperger's Syndrome is that I'm INCREDIBLY picky. Like, six year olds have nothing on me in the pickiness department. I think it's because I have an incredibly sensitive sense of taste, to the point where I can taste anything in anything. Not that I can necessarily identify it, but I can tell when something I don't like went into making something I'm eating, even if it's in a very small amount. Texture also really bothers me sometimes. That being said, while I love hibachi and what we sad Americans call Chinese food, I actually really dislike sushi (heresy I know). Actually, there's a shop near where I live that is honestly my favorite Chinese restaurant. I'll give you a hint, it has the same name as one of my OC's favorite restaurants. Happy hunting!_

Guest (someone) asks: "Have you ever thought about stop writting fanfiction? ? In case you did, what made you keep on writting?

Forgive me for my bad english, im still learning."

 _There actually have been times I've considered stopping writing fanfiction. Whenever I first started writing my original novel Trinity Wars, I stopped making fanfiction for a few months. I received many concerned messages, and when I did I realized that fanfiction has become a really large part of my life. In fact, it's rarely far from my mind at all. At the moment, my inspiration is running a tad bit low, but everyone hits that point eventually. There are still plenty of things I want to write about, but with Rito continuing to toss lore over their shoulder like it means nothing...well, it looks like my stuff is just going to become more original and less League as I go. Also, never be concerned about apologizing for your English. I understand many of my readers are from foreign countries, so I've no problems with scratching at the pesky language barrier._

LyonsRAWR asks: **[SPOILER: MAGIC OF A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART]** When you kill off a character (Talon) will they stay dead in all your stories or is there a chance you will still write stories with them and if so how would you go about doing this?

 _While it's true that most of my stories are indeed connected to A Boy and His Fox, there are many of them that are completely detached from that universe. For example, World's Apart, Separate Ways, Sound & Fury, and When the Heaven's Clash have no connection at all to the story. Sure Ahri and Kal made a cameo in S&F, and WASW could technically 'fit' in the universe, killing off a character in any of the main storyline (the ABAHF storyline) is not a banishment to the nether from which they are unable to be returned. _

MajorDomoExecuted asks: **[SPOILER: MAGIC OF A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART]** Do you have a updating schedule like 'update once per week?'Which fanfics do you plan to continue after you finish the ones in the rotation now?Do you worry about killing too much lol characters?What do you think about the new bilgewater lore stuff?What happened to only champions can kill champions?Am I stupid for feeling that talon didn't do much before death?All that character development,and then he dies in a half episode long fight.

 _Wow, that's a lot of questions. Alright, so as for an updating schedule, I'm sorry to say I do not have one. I write when inspiration strikes me, so sometimes I have a really hard time pushing through things. It's something new I've been trying. In SC I often would substitute in lemon when I was out of ideas and struggling to meet "deadline". I've since realized this is a bad way to go about it, so the time I take to write is to ensure quality, so to speak._

 _In regards to the rotation, if you mean the next ones to be placed in, I'm still trying to decide, though I can say the two in the lead are Worlds Apart Separate Ways and Sound & Fury in regards to the very next. _

_I do tend to worry about killing off some characters, again because I need some villains to be a source of conflict and I can't do that if they're all dead. However, my work in regards to the ABAHF timeline, as I said earlier in the Q &A, is not the end-all-be-all for my stories. Dead champions may and can still appear in other stories, that I'm writing._

 _I haven't really read up on the new Bilgewater lore. Not because I don't have enough time, but because ever since Rito decided it would be a good idea to remove the League of Legends from their game titled "League of Legends" I've always found it rather insulting how little effort they're putting into their own lore. I mean, less than a paragraph for Amumu? Two sentences for Tahm? What sort of bullshit is Rito trying to pull here?_

 _I actually do get many confused question in regards to the earlier stated rule in ABAHF that only champions can kill other champions. But there is a reason why it does not work in some cases. That rule only really applies to champions who have a summoner they are bound to. With five summoners from each city-state there tends to only be about 40 or so at a time, meaning the other champions are indeed able to be killed. In addition, when a champion with a summoner is "killed" they resurrect. So in that sense, they can't be "killed" at all. In addition, it's also best to remember that the champions are the strongest fighters on Runeterra, making them exceedingly difficult to kill for a normal person._

 _No you're not stupid. Talon regretfully did not get much screen time before the detonation that buried him in rubble. Rest assured though, his character development is far from over. There are plenty of things that will occur thanks to Talon, so be sure to keep on reading Magic of a Young GIrl's Heart._

Well everyone, that's it for this segment of the Q&A for now. Keep the questions flowing, the deeper and juicier, the more fun they are to answer :D Just keep up the good work, and I'll do what I do best.


	4. Chapter 4

Q&A Ch. 4

Hey everyone, sorry this round took so long. Works been super hectic lately, but I'm writing a little faster now. So without further ado…

Skij Leonheart asks:

"Is that chinese restaurant pf changs? Auntie changs? Pei wei?

Trying to guess based off of restaurants from our wonderfully hot, muggy city.

If you ever feel like trying new (korean, my people) food, look up Seoul Garden. The food is fantastic and it is my favorite restaurant of all time. I'm actually going tonight for a business meeting.

My question is probably "Who is your favorite OC and who is your favorite champion?"

Another food for thought that you can simply pm back; how do you feel about riots huge "fuck you" to the lore community? It certainly killed my drive to write LoL fics even though I still get reviews here and there.

Have you watched the late Monty Oum's work "RWBY"? Do you watch any anime?

You can also pm *if you care to* which school you work at? My brother is autistic and my parents want to find a good place to send him past the age of 6 or so.

Sorry I haven't been as engaged on your reviews as I normally am, Kiba- you've been putting out good stuff as of late!"

 _No worries Skij! And no, my favorite restaurant is none of those three. I'll give you another hint: Go through Smoothest of Criminals and see what you find. I actually do like Korean food as well, though I don't have it very often, mostly because places nearby are so expensive. As for my favorite OC and favorite champion, that's a hard one. My favorite OC would be (as lame as it is) Kiba Elunal, mostly because I like that he's kind of thrown into this world where literally everyone else can kill him, but he still tries his best to fit in. Rin would be a close second for the same reason. As for my favorite champion, I think it's easy to say Ahri is my favorite. Though if you mean my favorite one to write, the answer would be a tie between Jinx and Riven (especially drunk Riven). To be honest, I'm not a fan of Riot's new lore. I don't buy all of this 'we needed more creative liberties' bullshit. They had half a planet to fucking work with, they could do whatever they liked without pissing on those of us who actually give a damn about the lore. But as I said in one of my Author's Notes, I don't plan on using that lore. Just because Riot can't do their job, doesn't mean I have to mess up my work. As to answer your question about RWBY, I recommend you read "The Cobalt Blues". Also, I've no qualms about sharing where I work. I'm a teacher at Focus Academy, specifically The Woodlands campus. Or if you're on the other side of the city we have a Stafford location too. You're going to want to talk to my boss (our principal) Jacquelyn Mulkey and let her know Joshua Roberts recommended you. She's super sweet and awesome and if she can't help your brother she can tell you who can._

LightRayPearlShipper asks: "You said that you need villains as the source of conflict, but have you ever thought of writing a story about man vs self where the main character has internal struggles? I suppose it would be harder to do for a League fanfiction, but it certainly could be possible."

 _While most of my stories are indeed man vs man, the truth is no story should only have one source of conflict. Take A Boy and His Fox for instance: while Magnus is certainly the villain and serves as the antagonist, many of Kal's struggles have to do with his conflict between his care for Ahri, his ideals, and his past. More so than that is Mending Broken Wings, where Riven struggles tirelessly with herself (as does Arashi). In those senses, I like to think that all of us have a hero and villain in us. So in Man Vs. Self, it is the character who is both the antagonist and protagonist._

chilldownbrah (guest) asks: "your ego is growing out of control my man

you need some chill juice

seriously

...asap"

 _I apologize if I came off that way. I really try to keep a clear head about this sort of thing while at the same time staying connected with my readers. I think the worst part is that I don't even really think I'm that great. I'm thrilled there are so many who enjoy my stories, but like many artists I struggle with self-confidence in my work. If you could point out what I said that made you think I was being egotistical or arrogant, I'd greatly appreciate it. I try to stay polite with all of my exchanges, so if you don't like something I say, don't ever hesitate to mention it. Hope you continue to enjoy my stories._

TheLuckieDuckie asks **[SPOILER: MAGIC OF A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART]** : "Hey Kiba, me again. First, thanks for the response on my last question. I'm still in deep trauma from Talons death (rip) and I wanted closure lol. My next question has to be this. How do you go about making new stories? I've loved every story you've written on here and I'm looking forward to the next, but how do you choose a plot/chatectors? Lastly, this isn't really a question related to your writing but have you ever heard of LeagueFactions? If you haven't I recommend checking it out, jump into the 'factions' chat room or check out the site. Basically it's a lore war between city states, and you choose who you want to fight for in the current story ark. I'd love to see you join us- but nonetheless, good luck with your teaching /writing!"

 _Well, when I start thinking of a new story I usually try to come up with something I feel I'll enjoy writing. I sometimes swap ideas with Heerco, or I decide to try something new and hope for the best. Sometimes it works out (like in World's Apart, Separate Ways) and other times it falls flat on its face (aka Darkness' Embrace). I guess the way I start is with the simple question of 'What would happen if…?' followed by something that sounds entertaining. Like 'What would happen if I wrote a couple who were perfect at the start, but then had a harder time as they went on rather than when they were starting?' Thus I came up with Sound & Fury. It's an odd story to be sure, but the gimicky nature of it makes it fun to write. My first story A Boy and His Fox started with a simple question between some friends on chat. 'If League of Legends was real and you were a summoner, but could only pick one champion to have, who would you pick?' My answer was Ahri, so I wrote up the story as a kind of 'What if' of that scenario. As for League Factions, I've had people mention it to me before, and I think I looked into it once and decided against it. I think the reason why is the same reason why Vul and Vix's Storybook didn't really take off. I'm a stickler for rules in RP and I can be a little hostile if rules aren't followed, so I backed away to avoid any harsh conflict with others. Writing's about creativity, and I hate to rain on anyone's creativity, even if it is because I'm such a rules lawyer. I wouldn't mind trying a RP again, I'll just have to write up a huge thing about rules to make sure :P_

Kathelll asks: "Are you still going to be updating three sheets to the wind or is that cancelled, I liked that story"

 _Don't worry, I intend to keep working on it. The only stories that are officially canceled are Darkness' Embrace (because I suck at horror) and Here Be Dragons (because that was the equivalent of drunk texting for me)._

The Mega Gallade asks: "so, firat of all i want to tell you that i think you're an amazing writer and i really enjoy your work, second up, im trying to get into writing fanfiction, problem is i have no real inspiration, and i was wondering if you have any tips for a beginner writer ?"

 _Thanks for the compliments. As a matter of fact, I have quite a few good tips (or at least I think they're good tips) for beginners. To start, I'd suggest simply coming up with a fun idea you like. It depends entirely on your personality of course, but whether you like comedy or romance or what have you, think of an idea you really enjoy. Then just run with the idea until you're out of steam. Or if you would prefer, try working on short stories first. Don't aim for a full blown series and think of just a quick open and shut plot line. As I mentioned in an earlier question there are two types of writers: growers and architects. You can read more detailed about that in an earlier Q &A, but start trying to think of which one you are more like. Do you need to sit down and plan out your story before writing? Or do the words just blow you along like the wind? Either way, you'll find your niche I'm sure of it. Another way to do it is by asking a writer you enjoy if they'd be willing to work with you on a short collaboration. It really tests your abilities as a writer to both fill in story elements and to have give and take on creative ideas. Not to mention that you can both learn a lot from each other just by the sort of tone you have for the story. If none of those work, feel free to contact me. As I've mentioned to a few others, I'm a teacher and I have some fun creative writing exercises if you'd like me to share them with you. _

Alright everyone, that's it for this week. Be sure to keep those questions and comments coming, I'm eager to read and answer anything you may have. :D -Kiba


	5. Chapter 5

Q&A Part 5

 _Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to answer the questions you've left for me in my reviews. I know it's been like two months, so I'll add another question here at the top of the lists._

Many of you asked: "Where the hell are you? Are you dead?"

 _Sorry, that's probably a little arrogant of me. Just a quick answer to put everyone's mind at ease, I'm okay. I am healthy, cheerful, and totally not dead or injured in any sort of way. I promise, I'm not abandoning fanfiction, not for a long time. What I_ _ **have**_ _been working on is a new novel. I'm sorry to say it is not the second part of Trinity Wars, for those of you who are eagerly waiting for that, but the start of a new series called:_ _Paranormal Tales of Warren High._ _Good news is, I'm almost done, and if you guys like you're more than welcome to read it. Just send me a PM with either an email address or your Skype name and I'll send you a link to view and comment on it. The nature of Google Docs allows you to watch live updates, so you'll always be at the exact spot I am._

 _Some of you may say "Okay...but why haven't you been writing fanfiction? Can't you do both?" I can, but unfortunately I've also been working on another project. As some of you may know, I work as a teacher at a private school for "quirky" children called Focus Academy. We're non-profit, so almost everything we take in comes from the students' tuition and fundraisers. Just like last year, we'll be doing a play/silent auction and this year, I'm the one writing the play. That being said, later on I'll post some info on how to buy tickets if you're interested in coming (assuming that you're either A)In the Houston area or B)Willing to drive to the Houston area.) Either way, if you guys come I'm always anxious to meet readers face to face, so don't hesitate to talk to me. The play isn't until April, but my deadline is by the end of this month so I'll be back to writing fanfiction before you know it. That pretty much concludes my update, so I'll jump right into the questions now._

Servant of Grima asked: "Hey Kiba, I just got back into LoL a couple of weeks ago, and I saw the last few days of the Bilgewater event, including Gangplank's death at Miss Sarah Fortune's hands. Now, my question is: will GP's death have any impact on Three Sheets to the Wind once it comes back into rotation?

Sorry if the question is a bit outdated, I've been in Maine for an entire week, without Internet, and haven't been able to check LoL for any updates on the Bilgewater aftermath.

-ServantofGrima

P.S. If you're wondering how I'm writing this w/o Internet, I do have 3G on my phone."

 _It's alright, it's nowhere near as outdated as my answer. No, I don't plan on having any of the new lore changing what I've written. To put it simply, Riot's handling of the lore is awful. And I mean, really bad. It'd be one thing to change it, but to replace it with the garbage they've been spewing that spits on everything they've done in the past is absolutely insane. Sorry to kind of rage a little, but it bothers me. It's part of the reason I've kind of being avoiding League lately._

Duckwad asks: "Makes sense to me. Next question: Have you ever thought about writing an anti-hero? I absolutely love Code Grass and Death Note, and I feel like you could do an amazing job with that sort of thing."

 _There have been a few times I wanted to make some Anti-heroes. The closest I've come for the most part is either Thane or Arcturus. The two of them tend to put more priority on what they want, rather than what may or may not be right. But there may be one some day that has a character that's a bit more...brutal. I was going to keep it under my hat, but I have a new fanfic planned based on Splatoon. The main character of which is a military man for the Octoling forces who falls for a certain dark-tentacled news reporter/pop star/secret agent. Needless to say, he's not known for his gentle nature._

BooneSvK asks: "Will you include romance between females in your stories, or would you consider writing a whole story about it? I think there may be something going on between Diana and Leona but maybe that's just my imagination."

 _As I've shown in Smoothest Criminals, I'm not entirely opposed to it. At this point honestly, there's not much sexually or romantically I'd be against writing. To each their own, you know? At this point, considering the things I've written for Lusty Ionian Butler, I'd say my personal rules for writing romances are loose at best...just like Syndra._

Valdara asks: "Hi Kiba! I really like your work and also am working on writing fiction in general. Do you listen to music when you write? Or is it mainly just silent?"

 _It really depends on my mood. One of the quirks that comes with my personal experience with Asperger's is that often I'll listen to a song over and over and over and over again. I once calculated the average amount of times I hear a song before I'm done listening to it. I hit about 35. And it's never that I permanently stop listening to it, just that I'll move to the next song I've become addicted to. I often assign 'theme songs' to my writing, which was one of the original themes behind Sound and Fury, though I admit my experimentation there went a little awry. But to answer your question, I usually listen to music to inspire me to write, but I don't necessarily listen to it as I write because it can distract me. Also, when I'm watching/listening to something while I write, it has a habit of sneaking into my typing. I usually catch it, laugh at myself, and delete it. But there have been plenty of times that I've lost focus and put something in that shouldn't be there. I.E. Calling Zac, Zed. Or sometimes Riven shows up randomly in another story when I meant someone completely different._

Bob Sanders asks: **[SPOILERS: Magic of a Young Girl's Heart]** "Hi kiba! I liked your story for a boy and his fox and I was just wondering, with everything going on between Noxus and the new general in Magic of a young girl's heart, what is happening with the whole league of legends and fields of justice? are they still running normally and if so, what conflicts is the league solving? It seems most of the world is simply in their own little war with eachother. I know league dropped the lore so i was hoping you can at least clear up your fanmade original lore and of the league is still serving its purpose or simply just exsist for the people to believe in something especially with the whole solari issue. you'd think the league would notice if an entire race was simply gone off the map and so were their champions, pantheon, Diana and Leona. And also, if friends of Ahri and Kal who are champions keep dying or just showing up this isn't effecting the league at all? they might have like freljord, and the void and maybe shurima champions still but wait! freljord doesnt work either! I just need some clarification. thanks for all the great writing and I am sure to check your other stories soon! also real quick, is Magic of a young girl's heart in rotation? thanks!"

 _Great question! Actually, you are correct in that the League is active in the backgrounds of Magic of a Young Girl's Heart. I can't get too deep into it, but essentially since so much time has passed there are lots of new champions that have replaced many of the ones who have left. Also, while the League is used as a mediator in conflicts, it doesn't stop the multitude of people from warring outside of the League, so long as they aren't using Magic to do so. For example, when Jarvan IV and Swain went head to head in Kalamanda, the League let it go on for a while before stepping in. The same kind of goes on there. Rygus' schemes are just now on the up and up, and while it may seem like the Solari have been gone for some time, it's really only been a year or so. Leona still reports to the League but she does so at Pantheon's side. It's not really going to be discussed in too great of detail, it's just an interesting tid bit. It is important to note, however, that the League is looking into a few things that are related. Brand's escape, for example. In truth, since issues are only able to be brought before the League every fifteen years (which is when a summoner is bound with a champion) and each country is represented by only a handful of summoners, often there's only 40 or so champions who are actively fighting at any given time. Past that, a champion can still be in the roster but not have a summoner (and thus not be protected by the League's magic). Do some of them capitalize on this oversight? Frequently. Without spoilers, that's going to be a very large plot point in the upcoming chapters of MOAYGH, which is in rotation._

 _Well everyone, that's all the questions for now. If you'd like for me to answer more, I promise I'll try to keep up with the Q &A more intently. Leave a review with your question or message me here or on Skype. My Skype Name is VulpusElunal. If you're also interested in my original work, tell me and I'll send some links your way so you can partake. Thank you so much again for your questions and support. I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba_


End file.
